Cold as Ice
by SAMPSON12187
Summary: Rewrite of the original Cold as Ice. Naruto get's the power to make and control ice at an early age from the Kyuubi. How will the effect his future.
1. Chapter 1 Rewrite

Cold as Ice

Prologue- Ice Cold

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Unlike the other version of this story this one will not have a voting system and I will choose the what the pairing will be.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**DEMON TALKING"**

* * *

Start Chapter

* * *

The sun was just starting to set over the Village of Konoha. Most kids at this time, were just starting to lie down, to rest for the day ahead of them.

But unfortunely for one such 5-year-old, instead of starting to begin to rest, he was running for his life, not far behind him, an angry mob was chasing after him. While chasing after the 5 year old they were constantly shouting at the small child, using language a little kid should never hear.

Ducking behind a corner, Naruto tried to make himself as small as he possibly could to hide from the angry adults that were currently chasing after him.

Too scared to look back, Naruto stayed in his hiding place until he no longer heard the footfalls of the people that were chasing him, meaning them to be far enough away to were he should be able to sneak away.

Quietly standing from his hiding place, he started to walk away only to run, right into someone and fall on his back.

Looking up Naruto took in the appearance of the man, but the thing that clearly stood out was the shiny headband the man was wearing on his forehead, signifying him as a ninja for Konoha.

"Oh thank God, I thought you were on of those mean people" Naruto exclaimed with a relieved expression on his face.

"Don't worry little demon, we'll take good care of you" the ninja in front of Naruto said while brandishing his weapon.

When Naruto turned to run away from his savior turned nightmare he ran right into another ninja wearing a Konoha headband. Turning his head to the side he found two more ninja's stationed on both his left and right.

Falling to his knees, Naruto seemed to give into what fate has given him. When he was hit with a mind numbing headache.

Cradling his head in between his hands, he shut his eyes and started to scream in pain. Over the screaming he could have sworn he heard an animalistic like growling voice that echoed all through out his head **"UNLIKE YOU WEAKLING, I HAVE NO DESIRE TO DIE!"**

After hearing this every cell in his body seemed to freeze over, and an unknown power source flooded Naruto's chakra. A dark blue aura erupted over Naruto, surrounding the boy in it's power.

When Naruto looked back up at his enemies, his canines had fully grown into fangs, hi whisker marks seemed to be expanding becoming darker and growing, covering more and more of his face. But the thing that the ninja in front of Naruto noticed was Naruto's normal bright blue eyes seemed to be cover in a thin layer of ice, making it impossible to see his actual eyes. All you could see was the reflection of yourself and the world around you.

With a fierce yell that sounded more animal then human, Naruto's aura enveloped the whole area causing everything that was unlucky enough to touch it into ice. When the ANBU finally made it onto the scene all they found was the four ninjas standing still, turned into ice sculptures and Naruto curled up into the center looking pale, and every breath he took was visible to the human eye as if it was freezing cold, only in Konoha it was the middle of summer and way to hot to cause anything like that to happen. The childon the ground then startedshiver as if he was freezing.

The closest ANBU, one that had a tall and lanky form and silver hair that stood up, walked towards the child and picked him up. Only to find when he touch the child's skin, the body part that touched it started to become numb, much like the feeling of getting a case of frost bite.

Looking at the child weirdly, the ANBU ninja took his ninja vest off and wrapped the child in it, he then jumped away, to get the child to a hospital as fast as he could, leaving his fellow ANBU ninja to take care of the frozen ninjas.

* * *

7 years later...

"NO INO-PIG, I'M SITTING NEXT TO SASUKE" Sakura screamed at Ino, while pointing at the boy they were talking about.

"You wish forehead-girl" Ino screamed back at Sakura.

Looking on from where he sat in the back row, Naruto stared at the scene the two girls created unemotionally.

Naruto has changed a lot from his younger self. His skin which was once a healthy tan color, was now a deathly pale color. Naruto's eyes once lively and a deep blue, where now a emotionless, dull blue. His hair no longer spiky, or a bright blonde color, but a dull blonde that fell straight down to the middle of his back.

Gone were the bright and exuberant colored clothes. He now wore a black long sleeve turtle neck shirt, that clung tightly to his upper body. Over this he wore a black kimono and a pair a hakama, tied at the waste by a white slash(1). Around his neck he constantly wore a pure white scarf, that was made in Kirigakure no Sato (2), which Naruto has named Touketsu Zetsumei(3). Instead of the normal ninja sandals most of the ninja's wear around their feet, Naruto wore a pair of wooden sandals.

"I don't understand it Akamaru, we're way better looking then Sasuke, why aren't the girls fighting over us" Kiba said to his canine companion, who received a bark back as a response.

Naruto calmly looked over the class and hearing all the other noises his classmates were making muttered to himself "How annoying." Then tried to tune out the rest of the room.

When the door to the classroom opened and in walked Iruka Umino walked in, causing everyone to instantly stop what they were doing and started to pay attention to the front of the classroom.

Iruka seeing that he had everyone, but Naruto's, attention decided to start class. "Okay students" Iruka called out addressing his students "With the genin exam being tomorrow, were going to start class today practicing Henge no Jutsu, so everybody line up in front of the classroom." Electing a loud groan from most everyone in the classroom.

* * *

Class was now finally over. As Naruto was making his way out of the building, to the place where he trains almost daily, he couldn't help but feel like he was being watched, and followed.

Now walking throw the one of the many forest that covered Konoha, Naruto was making his way to the training ground that he personally used.

A kunai the silently flew through the forest heading straight at Naruto. At the last second Naruto brought his hand up and caught the flying projectile, right before it hit his face.

Looking were the weapon was thrown from, he wasn't surprised to see the form of a girl, who was wearing a pink shirt with no sleeves, blue pants and had her brown hair tied into buns at the top of her head. She had a smirk on her face as she looked down at Naruto from were she stood on the tree branch.

Naruto just continued to stare at her, the kunai in his hand became a frosty blue, then turned to ice in his hand, before breaking into little pieces.

Seeing her kunai break Ten-Ten lost her smile and said annoyingly to Naruto "You know, you could have just threw it back to me, Naruto-kun."

"Then maybe you shouldn't have thrown it at me" Naruto responded quietly back to Ten-Ten, as he turned and continued his way towards the place he trained at.

Ten-Ten jumped down from her position on the tree branch and was now walking next to Naruto "Oh come on Naruto-kun, that's how I always greet you, you should expect it now" She answered, Naruto's quiet statement.

Naruto stopped and looked at her and said quietly "And I always freeze your weapon, you should expect it by now" Naruto said back, then continued walking.

"Your mean you know that Naruto-kun, I don't even know why I hang around with you" Ten-Ten called to Naruto's retreating form, before running up and catching up with him.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at Ten-Ten as they continued to walk and asked her "Why do you continue to annoy me, don't you have a team now?"

Ten-Ten looked at him weirdly before saying "Oh come on, just because I have a team now doesn't mean that I still can't annoy you, after all your my favorite target."

Causing Naruto to stop once again, look her way and sigh to himself before saying "As you wish" and continued to walk.

Ten-Ten smiled at him warmly at his retreating back, before shouting "So what are we going to today" and running to catch up to him.

* * *

When Naruto finally was making his way back home, it was already becoming dusk, and even though he trained from the time school left out till just a little bit ago, he didn't have any kind of marks on his black kimono and he showed no signs offatigue at all, almost as if he didn't do any training.

Walking into the house he lived in, Naruto proceeded to go right into the kitchen expecting to see food ready to be eaten.

What he found was not food but a note.

Picking it up, Naruto started to read what it said to himself:

_Dear Naruto-kun,_

_Sorry I'm not home, but the Hokage gave me an important mission that I couldn't turn down. I most likely won't be there to see you graduate tomorrow's genin exam either, so I would like to say beforehand CONGRATULATIONS. Now try not to have to much fun tomorrow without me, and remember if you bring a girl over to the house and have your way with her, tape it for me._

_Love, _

_Anko_

"Tape it " Naruto muttered to himself, before crumpling up the note and throwing it away "Sick, homicidal, pervert" Naruto said as went up the stairs and decided to go to bed early and forgo a late meal, it had nothing to do with the fact that the only thing that Naruto could make was that instant ramen, and he detested it so much, really he just figured he should get a goodnight's rest.

After all he wanted to be at his best, for the genin exam.

* * *

(1)-think what the shinigami wear in Bleach

(2)-Kirigakure no Sato is The Hidden Mist Village for anybody that didn't know.

(3)-Touketsu Zetsumei translates into "Frozen Death", now some of you may be wondering how did he get a scarf from Hidden Mist Village if he wouldn't have been able to leave Konoha at such a young age, well to put it simply Anko gave it to me(one of the reason's why he never takes it off.)

So here it is the rewrite to Cold as Ice. Sorry this chapter was so short but I just wanted to set the groundwork for the upcoming chapters, so expect the next one to be longer then this. Also there is going to be no voting for pairing in this story. I have a good idea of what it's going to be, and will probably be a triangle, that's all I'm saying.

So tell me what you think of this version.

See you all next time

Sampson12187


	2. Chapter 2

Cold as Ice

Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto.

Unlike the other version of this story this one will not have a voting system and I will choose what the pairing will be.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**DEMON TALKING"**

**XXXXXXXXXXXX- **scene change

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Start Chapter

Waking up is not Naruto's favorite part of the day, a matter of fact, it's probably his least favorite overall.

'Damn' Naruto thought to himself the light from the sun waking him up from his sleep, before smiling to himself and thinking 'Do you think, you've won sun cause you haven't' lifting up one hand to the window by his bed and touching the glass with his index finger, the window instantly fogged up and blocked the sunshine from coming through and disturbing him.

Smiling in victory Naruto thought to himself 'At least these damn powers are good for something' before trying to fall asleep again. Only to hear the blaring noise of his alarm clock ringing loudly the minute he closed his eyes.

Opening his eyes, he glared hatefully at the machine before giving up, and getting out of his bed.

Stretching a little by his bed, Naruto then went about his normal routine, which included a quick shower, before leaving for the day ahead.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Now seated in his usual seat Naruto did his best to drown out the annoying lecture his current teacher Iruka was giving about being a true ninja.

'This guy must really like the sound of his own voice' Naruto thought to himself, while sitting straight up in his seat, his long blonde hair hanging down the back of his chair and stopping before it hit the ground.

Listening to Iruka go on and on, he began to wonder why people even bothered to become ninjas if they all had to listen this nonsense.

While Naruto was thinking all this on the inside, on the outside he seemed impassive, seating in his desk and paying attention like any good student would.

Naruto came back to reality just as Iruka was finishing his speech and walking into the next room.

So now Naruto sat and waited for his name to be called, and waited and then waited some more.

By the time his name was called his patience was all but expired, and so when he did finally make it to the next room and the test he was not in the best of moods.

Now standing in front of his two teachers, Iruka smiled at the long blonde haired boy and said "Okay Naruto now all you need to do is produce a bunshin and you will pass your test."

Hearing Iruka's statement, Naruto seethed on the inside, thinking to himself 'That's all they want, after how long I had to wait to get here, that's all their asking.'

Calming himself down, Naruto calmly went through a series of hand signals and then said "Hyoton: Bunshin no Jutsu(1)" and surprised both of his teachers when two clones appeared on both sides of him.

Still stunned that any of his students, let alone one that seemed to never really pay attention during class, could do an advanced version of the technique that other students struggled to do on it's own, just stared stupidly at his student. Shaking out of his current daze he smiled at Naruto and said proudly "Congratulations you pass" while handing him his Konoha headband.

Nodding his head Naruto dismissed his two clones, which turned an ice blue color and seemed to melt and fall onto the ground. Taking his headband form the smiling teacher Naruto made his way out of the room and back to the classroom.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It was now after school, Naruto stepping out of the door that lead to the outside, looked around at the other students that were being congratulated by their parents or someone close to them.

Scoffing at the scene Naruto turned around so fast his kimono made a small whirlwind around his body, as he left the school's lot.

'Pathetic weaklings' Naruto thought to himself as he walked out.

Unknown to him two pale blue eyes watched him as he walked out of the school lot and down the road before running to follow after him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking calmly through the thick underbrush of the forest, Naruto made his way to his familiar training field, when a shuriken flew through the air only to be grabbed by Naruto inches away from hitting him.

Sighing at the familiar action, he watched as the weapon in his hand turned an ice blue before crumbling into little pieces, turning to the tree he was not surprised to see a smiling Ten-Ten standing on there and he said to her "Must we go through this everyday."

The smile on Ten-Ten's face instantly dropped off her face, she looked over at her friend confusedly, and asked "Hey Naruto-kun what's up, you seem a little tense."

Looking over to the girl, Naruto looked at her with frozen blue eyes and said "Today was a little...annoying."

Her smile returning to her face, Ten-Ten teasingly asked him "And when is something not annoying to you Naruto-kun?"

Sighing Naruto turned around and continued on his normal path.

Ten-Ten seeing this jumped from her spot on the tree, landed on the ground and ran up to her friend. Now standing next to Naruto, Ten-Ten asked "So what kind of training or we going to do today?"

Ten-Ten became a little nervous seeing a small malicious grin bloom onto the face of Naruto, and became even more nervous when he said one word "Sparring."

Stopping dead in her tracks, Ten-Ten stared at her friend and asked "Are you sure, I'm sure we could practice something else like maybe some kind of new Jutsu you thought of, or maybe practicing throwing our weapons?"

Seeing as her friend didn't even stop walking and made no movement to even acknowledge her statement, Ten-Ten nervously ran a hand through her hair and mumbled to herself "Sparring, just great."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Hitting the ground hard, a dirty looking Ten-Ten mumbled to herself "Sparring, just great" as she slowly got back up and got back into her ready stance.

Across from her standing in the middle of the practice field was Naruto. Arms crossed at his chest, standing their almost as if he was bored.

Raising an eyebrow at the slowly raising brown haired girl, Naruto taunted her saying "You'll have to do better if you expect to beat me."

Ten-Ten hearing his taunt smirked before taking out a staff and flipping it around her body a few times before getting in a ready stance.

Naruto made no move at her little show, and simply stood where he was and crossed his arms over his chest.

Seeing that Naruto wasn't going to be making a move anytime soon, Ten-Ten took it upon herself to make the first move. So with staff in one hand she charged at the still form of her opponent.

Sighing at Ten-Ten's action, Naruto muttered to himself "How pointless" before simply side-stepping at of the way of a jab with her staff and then bringing up his right arm and blocking the next attack with his elbow.

Not wanting to give Naruto enough time to mount an offense she continued her assault upon Naruto, but finding that everyone of her attacks were either sidestepped or blocked with the smallest of movements.

Deciding to try another tactic, Ten-Ten jumped back from Naruto and threw several shuriken.

Naruto seeing the shuriken flying at him just smiled at her, but made no move to block her attack.

Ten-Ten watched surprisingly as Naruto allowed the shuriken to strike his body, causing the thrown weapons to reap apart his body.

Just as she was about to walk over to her friend, the still smiling Naruto turned a ice blue color and fall to the ground, causing a puddle to form where his body was previously.

"What" Ten-Ten said surprise clearly written on her face "A clone, but when did he make that."

"A long time ago" a voice answered from behind Ten-Ten.

Turning to the voice, Ten-Ten wasn't surprised to see the impassive face Naruto staring at her.

"She must not have seen" another Naruto said to the left of Ten-Ten.

"Then she should pay closer attention to her opponent's movements" a third Naruto said from the right of Ten-Ten.

Seeing the three Naruto's, Ten-Ten reached behind her to where she put her staff from earlier and got into another ready stance.

When the water in the puddle behind Ten-Ten, caused by the destroyed clone, started to rise again and reshape into another Naruto without her knowing and said "And what do you think your going to do with that."

Ten-Ten's eyes widened in surprise before she turned around, spun her staff around and it right through the clone of Naruto causing to once again form break apart and form a puddle.

Not taking anytime to admire her work, Ten-Ten ran from her position in the middle of the Naruto's, and just in time to dodge a swipe of a weapon from one of the Naruto clones.

Sprinting across the open field, Ten-Ten turned and looked at the standing still clones and saw them each holding some type of icicle shaped weapon in each of their hands.

Ten-Ten starred at each one of the clones, holding her staff tightly.

When the clone she destroyed for the second time rose again from the ground, and now like the other clones, it was holding the same type of weapons.

Seeing her confused look, the Naruto furthest on the left said "Hyoton: Kito Bunshin no Jutsu.(2)"

Then the one closet to it on the right started right where the other left off saying "As long as I" stopping after saying that, the next one in line continued "Keep pouring my chakra into my clones" stopping once again, only for the last one in the line to finish "My clones will keep returning."

Ten-Ten's eyes widened, and before she could react properly all four Naruto's charged her, swinging their icicle like weapons at her.

Ten-Ten soon found herself completely over whelmed, and eventually on her back side where one Naruto held his weapon at her head, another Naruto inches from her throat and then one more aiming her heart. While the other just causally watched from a little in front of the downed Ten-Ten.

The Naruto standing back casually said to his downed friend "Do you yield."

Ten-Ten smiling dropped her staff and said "Yeah I yield Naruto-kun."

The Naruto in front nodded his head before falling into a puddle of water, and the rest of the clones around her soon followed.

"What a minute" Ten-Ten said sitting up looking around her and seeing that every Naruto she fought was just in fact a clone.

From behind her the real Naruto said "You have improved" impassively.

Turning around and seeing Naruto standing behind not a mark on him, she called out "Your kidding me, that whole time I was fighting nothing but clones."

Shaking his head Naruto stated "At the beginning you were in fact fighting me, but not to long into the fight I switched with one of my clones and then proceeded from there."

"But how?" Ten-Ten questioned "I didn't see you use Kawarimi(3)."

"That is because I didn't" Naruto said while turning to the tree line.

"Then what did you use?" Ten-Ten asked.

Looking back at Ten-Ten Naruto said "That is my secret" before looking and turning one more time into the trees and calling out "What can we do for you Ino-san."

Looking surprised that someone else was there, Ten-Ten instantly turned towards the forest, and watched as Ino nervously walked out from where she was watching.

Laughing nervously, Ino said "How are you two doing?"

Ten-Ten clenching her hands together angrily yelled out "Never mind that what in the world were you doing spying on me and Naruto."

Ino still laughing very nervously when her response was cut off by Naruto waving his hand dismissing whatever it was she was gonna say and instead said "Enough Ten-Ten she's not an enemy" then looking back at Ino, his eyes now seeming to freeze over he said to the girl in a monotone voice "Right."

Nodding her head up and down vigorously, Ino quickly called out "Right."

"Good" Naruto responded, before turning towards Ten-Ten and saying "Come on let's go Ten-Ten, I believe that's enough for today don't you."

Nodding her in the positive, Ten-Ten threw one more glare Ino's way before moving to follow after Naruto.

As for Naruto he walked, but just as he was about to walk into the forest he turned one more time and looked straight into Ino's eyes and said in a deadly calm voice "I would appreciate it, if you kept everything you saw today to yourself."

Ino nodded her head, as she stood where she was and unable to move almost like an unseen force was keeping her there.

After seeing her approval he turned back around, and walked into the forest with Ten-Ten just behind him and soon both of them became impossible to see through the underbrush of the forest.

With them out of sight Ino released a breath that she didn't realize she was holding, and could only whisper one thing to herself as she kept her eyes fixed on the place Naruto disappeared from "Scary."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Walking away from their position, Naruto and Ten-Ten walked side by side, the only noise being the many leafs they stepped on or the twigs they broke.

Ten-Ten looked over at her long haired, confusion clearly on her face she asked him "Hey Naruto-kun why were you so nice to that girl, I would think you would be mad at her for spying on us."

Looking over at her, he raised one eyebrow in speculation before replying "I really didn't see a point in making a big deal about it, she's just a silly girl that was curious about the boy who never spoke in class and figured this would probably be her last chance to learn something."

Still looking confused at the blonde haired boy Ten-Ten asked "What happened to you, just earlier today you were in an extremely bad mood, but now something that would usually make you incredibly mad you just brush off like it never happened."

Shrugging his shoulders in reply to Ten-Ten's question Naruto answered "What was I supposed to do beat her up, I don't think the village would have exactly liked that now do you."

Ten-Ten tapped her index finger against her chin, thinking over his statement before shrugging her shoulders and saying "I guess your right, but still the nerve of that girl to spy on us."

"Don't worry about her I don't think she'll be telling anyone about what she saw" Naruto calmly responded.

Laughing, Ten-Ten jokingly said "Yeah, did you see her face I thought she was going to pee herself" then jokingly elbowing him she said "You can really be scary when you want to be can't you."

Without showing any emotion Naruto said to the brown-haired girl "You have no idea."

Still laughing Ten-Ten said "Yeah I guess I don't" then for the first time she started to look around in the direction they where going "Hey Naruto-kun where exactly are we going."

Still looking ahead, Naruto said "To the nearest restaurant, after all I won therefore you pay for the food."

Ten-Ten's mirth quickly died after hearing that, she turned towards her companion and complained "When did we decide that."

"Don't you remember at the beginning I said loser pays for food" Naruto answered while looking at Ten-Ten out of the corner of his eyes.

"Yeah I remember, but I never agreed" Ten-Ten said still complaining.

Raising his index finger Naruto stated "Yes but you never disagreed either so you pay for the food."

Stopping where she stood Ten-Ten said "But that's not far you didn't give me enough time to reply as soon as you said that you attacked."

Once again shrugging his shoulders, Naruto said to Ten-Ten without stopping "Life isn't fair."

Hearing him, Ten-Ten pouted for minute before playfully calling out to him "Naruto-kun you so mean" and running to catch up to him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

End Chapter

1) Hyoton: Bunshin no Jutsu - Ice Element: Clone Technique, creates a clone of himself made of ice. Is stronger and harder to get rid of then a water clone but still not as strong as a kage bunshin. When destroyed turns to water and falls to the ground, it then evaporates soon after.

2) Hyoton: Kito Bunshin no Jutsu - Ice Element: Returning Clone Technique, creates a clone of ice, and as long as he keeps fueling the clone with chakra then the clone with keep returning even after being destroyed.

3) Kawarimi- Replacement Technique, switches your body with something near by, example would be a log.

Okay sorry this chapter took so long to get out, but I've been busy with other things. With college starting I don't know when the next chapter will come out but hopefully sooner rather then later. Also some people may be wondering why the x's that's because for some reason the thing I would normally use for scene changes doesn't seem to be working, thus I use the x's.

And even though Ino appeared in this chapter like the last version will probably not be the pairing. Except the next chapter to be even longer with the first major appearence of Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi, and of course the bell test.

See yea next time, and remember to review.

Sampson12187


End file.
